1. Field of the Invention
There is increasing interest in battery powered vehicles especially for short haul or local use. Batteries, however, need to be recharged periodically. It is not necessary for a battery to be run down before recharging to any greater degree than it is necessary for the gasoline supply in a gasoline powered vehicle to be depleted before refilling. It is desirable, therefore, to provide for battery recharging stations similar to gasoline filling stations.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a battery filling or charging station for automotive vehicles at which a connection may be made to the vehicle battery and the amount to be paid will be determined by the time and the rate at which the charging current is applied.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.